O NOVO RAGNAROK
by SesshoumaruBr
Summary: A nova história que irá abalar as estruturas de CDZ. MITOLOGIA NÓRDICA CONTRA MITOLOGIA GREGA
1. Capítulo 1

**Prólogo** (Esta poesia não é de minha autoria, é apenas uma explicação para o Ragnarok, ou Crepúsculo dos Deuses)

O fim do mundo será precedido pela idade do machado e a idade da espada.

As armas serão esgrimidas e também destruídas;

Seguido pela idade do vento e a idade do lobo antes da destruição inevitável o Ragnarok.

O Inverno irá durar três anos sucessivos sem a interferência do sol para trazer a sua clemência as pessoas.

Três outros invernos se farão presentes.

Midgard estará em guerra durante este tempo.

Pai e filho iniciarão uma batalha um contra o outro.

Irmãos tomarão parte em actos incestuosos.

As mães abandonarão os seus maridos e seduzirão seus próprios filhos

Enquanto irmãos rasgarão os corações uns dos outros

Os lobos Skoll e Hati Hrodvitnisson engolirão o sol e a lua e trazendo total escuridão ao mundo.

As céus estrelados cairão, a terra tremerá; montanhas e árvores tombarão ao solo.

Monstros se libertarão das correntes que os prendem; e a caça selvagem começará.

O lobo Fenrir correrá solto arrastando as suas mandíbulas sobre a terra e os céus.

A serpente de Midgard se revoltará e fará com que as ondas que alaguem as praias.

Vomitará seu veneno mortal no mundo ao redor dele.

No norte o navio de Naglfar será libertado de suas correntes guiadas por Hymr.

Ele será acompanhado por uma tripulação de gigantes.

Loki escapará de seus laços e velejará rumo ao norte em um navio que comporta os filhos de Hel.

No sul, Surt, o guardião de Muspell, cavalgará através de Bifrost até ele desfaser-se sob ele.

O chifre de Heimdall soará pelos nove mundos advertindo aos deuses do perigo à frente.

A árvore de Yggdrasil tremerá.

Um homem e uma mulher buscarão abrigo debaixo de suas folhas tremulas enquanto a terra em baixo deles estremece com o som da guerra.

Em seguida, Odin partirá em seu cavalo Sleipnir para consultar a cabeça de Mimir para receber um conselho sobre a acção a ser tomada.

Guerreiros em Valhalla serão enviados para o plano de Vigrid com Odin como seu líder.

Odin cairá contra o lobo Fenrir, mas o Pai de todos será capturado pelas mandíbulas mortais da criatura e será engolido.

O filho de Odin, Vidar, bravamente vingará a morte de seu pai pisando na mandíbula de Fenrir. (Ele usa uns sapatos especiais feitos de pedaços de couro que foi oferecido aos deuses). Vidar arrebatará a mandíbula superior do lobo e a romperá em partes.

Thor lutará contra a serpente de Midgard e vencerá matando-a. Ele dará nove passos para trás e morrerá dos gazes venenosos que a serpente vomita em seguida.

O deus Frey lutará contra o guardião de Muspell.

Ele será vítima do gigante Surt já que deu sua espada ao seu mensageiro, Skirnir.

Tyr, o deus de guerra, atacará o cão de caça de Hel, Garm, enquanto Loki e Heimdall se travarão combate e morrerão um pelas mãos do outro.

Os nove mundos debaixo da árvore de Yggdrasil se tornarão num inferno ardente.

Todos os deuses do Aesir e Vanir morrerão, como também os habitantes de todos os reinos que estão em baixo da grande árvore de Cinzas.

O céu entrará numa cova de chamas e a terra se afundará no mar.

Um começo novo virá após a destruição do mundo.

A terra emergirá do mar e florescerá vigorosamente.

Os filhos e filhas dos Aesir e Vanir sobreviverão ao Ragnarok e se encontrarão em conselho na planície de Ida onde era Asgard.

Os filhos de Odin, Vidar e Vali se encontrarão lá e os filhos de Thor, se unirão a eles e serão os herdeiros do martelo de seu pai, Mjollnir.

O deus amado, Baldr e o seu irmão Hod retornarão de Hel e se unirão aos restantes, enquanto Hoenir profetizará em que se irá transformar o novo mundo.

Os filhos de Bor, Vili e Ve, serão enviados aos céus para governar com os outros.

Os novos deuses governantes reunir-se-ão e relembrarão as recordações passadas do Ragnarok.

Espalhados nas planícies serão achados tesouros que uma vez pertenceram ao Aesir e serão vistos com assombro.

Gimle mais uma vez alojará os deuses em paz e generosidade.

Porém, o bem e mal não deixarão de existir, já que haverá uma região em Hel chamado Nastrond, a costa dos mortos.

O dragão Nidhogg sobreviverá a destruição ígnea e continuará roendo os corpos dos mortos.

O homem e mulher que buscaram abrigo debaixo dos ramos de Yggdrasil, serão chamados Lif e Lifthrasir.

Eles se nutrirão com gotas de orvalho e darão à luz a muitas crianças para repovoar a terra.

Da grande Cinza novos raios de luz virão dos céus, pois, uma filha nasceu do sol antes que o lobo o engoli-se na manhã do Ragnarok.

Isto é como tudo terminou; e isto é como o mundo começa...

**O RETORNO DE RAGNAROK**

**Cápitulo 1**

A terrível batalha sagrada acabara-se com a vitória dos cavaleiros de Athena, embora com a morte de grandíssima maioria, dentre eles todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Os cavaleiros de bronze voltaram para mansão de Mitsumasa Kido (naum sei se é assim que escreve ), Athena está com graves ferimentos por todo seu corpo e Seiya e amigos estão desacordados, estes se desgastaram muito para realizar o que parecia o milagre final.

Em um lugar distante dalí, chamado Nifelhein (acho que eh assim que se escreve), que é guardado por Hel, um lobo terrível, filho de Loki, Mu acorda, este está trajado com a armadura de ouro de Áries, em inteiras condições, então este fala:

-- Mas não era para mim estar morto, pois usamos toda nossa cosmo energia para destruir o Muro das Lamentações... -- Então, uma voz também ecoa por este local, dos quais eles não sabem onde é:

-- Cavaleiro de Áries, então você acordou – era Shaka, a reencarnação de Budah – Você não sabe onde estamos, mas só sei de uma coisa, todos os cavaleiros mortos de Athena desta geração, desde os cavaleiros de Prata a Shion, nosso grande mestre estão aqui conosco, portando suas armaduras...

Mú olha pra traz, o que seu companheiro falou era verdade, todos os caveleiros estavam desacordados, deitados no chão daquele local estranho, então este é interrompido por uma voz que lhe parecia estranha, mas lhe era conhecida:

-- Estamos em Nifelhein, o inferno da mitologia Nórdica – fala Aioros, o cavaleiro de Sagitário que fora considerado um traidor dentre os cavaleiros de Athena, este está ao lado de Hel, o lobo guardião de Nifelhein (também chamado de Hel, nome dado por causa do nome do lobo), que lhe dara a explicação necessária para estes não se abalarem – este daqui é Hel, o Lobo Guardião de Nifelhein, filho de Loki...

Então Mu lembra-se das histórias, Loki fora o causador da grande batalha de Ragnarok, que acabou com o mundo Nórdico em tempos remotos, sobrando apenas a árvora de Yggdrasil e dois humanos que sairam de suas raízes. Mas o que ele não sabia era o que Loki queria com a presença dos cavaleiros de Athena ali...

Mu, Shaka e Aioros ficam sentados, pensando nas causas para este fato, esperando também que todos os cavaleiros despertem, para ver o que acontecerá quando isto acontecer. Eles estão surpresos, pois o inferno não parecia como o Hades (que é o inferno da mitologia grega). O Nifelhein era um lugar calmo, não fazia calor lá, só se via o sofrimento das pessoas, mas depois da tempestade vinha o arco-íris, pois mesmo sofrendo, as pessoas de lá eram felizes, já que este local ao mesmo tempo que serve de paraíso, serve de inferno. (QUE INFERNO É ESSE? ).

Os cavaleiros vão acordando de um-a-um, o último cavaleiro a acordar fora Miro de Escorpião, logo, todos os cavaleiros de Athena que foram mortos durante a batalha do Santuário e a de Hades, estavam reunidos novamente, o barulho produzido pela união dourada ecoava pelo Nifelhein como uma bela música para aquele inferno, todos as armaduras de ouro estavam presentes naquele local. Então os cavaleiros são surpreendidos por uma presença com uma cosmo energia imensa.

Era Loki, ele portava o famoso cetro do dragão, que lhe dera imenso poder, possuia belos cabelos azuis e uma pele escura, ele era bastante alto e portava uma capa prateada que pairava com os ventos do Nifelhein. Seus olhos eram como os olhos de Hades, eram negros como seu coração, impuros como a sua alma, mas era um olho belíssimo. Em voz alta, ele proclama:

-- Cavaleiros de Athena, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que estão fazendo aqui, pois bem, lhes falarei – Loki pronuncia estas palavras acariciando Hel, que fazia um som estranho, como de quem estava gostando, mas era um som de dor – Eu ressucitei todos vocês, para que possamos travar uma nova batalha, A NOVA RAGNAROK, pois eu perdi a ultima, e como todos os deuses morreram e quem protege a Terra agora é Athena, então ela será travada contra vocês, quero lhes apresentar meu novo exercito – Loki aponta para traz e vários seres começam a surgir. O lobo Fenrir, imenso e muito forte aparece de um lado, os cavaleiros derepente escutam os galopes de Sleipnir, era sinal de que Odin estava por alí com sua famosa lança de Grugnir, Thor aparece com seu imenso martelo, então, vão aparecendo Baldr, Tyr, Frey, Freya, Heimdall, todos os deuses da mitologia nórdica estavam presentes naquela ocasião, os cavaleiros de Athena tremem o imenso poder daqueles seres, até Odin que lutara do lado dos cavaleiros de Bronze, na batalha contra Hilda, agora estava do outro lado... Mas não parava por ai, os cavaleiros deuses voltaram também, mas agora vestiam trajes divinos, trajes que pareciam muito com Kameis, deram-lhe o nome de Mimir, pois estes eram feitos com a sabedoria do oráculo de Mimir.

-- E então cavaleiros de Athena, o que acharam do meu exercito, bom não, pois é, agora, todos nós queremos voltar para nossa querida Asgard, e Midgard também, pois já não aguentamos viver nas planícies de Nifelhein. Como eu quero muito lutar contra vocês, eu os teleportarei para aonde agora está a sua deusa protetora, vamos ver do que vocês são capazes, mas agora lutaremos nas verdadeiras planícies de Asgard, e não em Midgard, que vocês pensaram que era Asgard, hahaha. Daqui a um mês exatamente, estarei teleportando todos vocês para Asgard, e quem estiver com vocês no santuário, é bom que vocês convidem todos os deuses de sua mitologia, pois vocês irão precisar... -- então os cavaleiros não mais estavam lá, já haviam sido teleportados para a mansão de Mitsumasa Kido, Loki fala para seu exercito – Vamos, teremos um longo mês pela frente, huahuauhauhauhauh, todos deixam Nifelhein e vão para Asgard...

Na mansão de Mitsumasa, Seiya acorda, Athena está a seu lado, cuidando de seus ferimentos, mas este fora o ultimo a acordar, todos os outros cavaleiros de bronze já estavam acordados. Ikki estava com Shun, todos meio tristes, pois pensavam que Seiya não iria resistir (bom, eu levei em consideração a "babaquice" de SS, no anime, que é a amizade, tah certo que é bom, mas em SS, é exagero), Shiryu, que voltara a ver normalmente, estava a janela, pensando em sua irmã Shunrei, Hyoga pensava em Seiya, em como ele estaria, ainda com a faixa em seu olho esquerdo, Seiya fala:

-- Bom dia, ami... -- Seiya for a intemrrompido pelo barulho alto que era produzido com a junção de todas as armaduras de ouro, Shiryu, que estava a janela fora o primeiro a ver, todos os caveleiros mortos nas batalhas do santuário e de Hades voltaram. Os bronzeados foram para fora da mansão, Athena agora respira aliviada, mas está preocupada com a volta tão rápida de seus cavaleiros, agora, todos os 88 cavaleros de Athena estavam juntos novamente.

Ao chegar do lado de for a, todos os cavaleiros estavam atónitos, desesperados e preocupados, eles não acreditavam no que estava para acontecer, eles não conseguiram acreditar que Loki tinha tanto poder, então, Aioria se pronuncia:

-- Vamos amigos, temos que explicar o que se passa aqui, pois agora, a batalha poderá acabar com todos os habitantes do planeta Terra...

Os brozeados não acreditaram nas palavras de Aioria, eles não conseguiam pensar em quem mais eles iriam batalhar, como poderia existir alguem com a ambição maior que a de Hades, então, Shion, com a posição de Grande mestre do Santuário começa a falar:

-- Cavaleiros de Athena, agora, a nossa guerra não será apenas com um deus, será contra uma legião deles, será contra todos os deuses da mitologia grega – Shion também portava a armadura de Áries, a mesma que era portada por Mu – agora, nunca pensei que falaria isso, mas tenho que falar, não podemos contar apenas com o poder de Athena, temos que convocar o Olimpo inteiro...

Athena chega, ela não acreditava que ainda havia mais deuses que se opunham a ela, ela estava realmente triste em saber que seus 88 cavaleiros voltara a vida apenas para lutar, então, ela pede uma explicação, Saga fala tudo o que eles receberam de Loki.

Agora, todos os cavaleiros de Athena estavam atónitos, não acreditavam que podia existir alguem com tamanha ambição, agora sim, será dado o início de uma grande batalha, que será o fim de tudo, para gerar um novo começo...

Então, Dohko, que passara muito tempo calado, levanta-se e fala:

-- Aqui presente existe apenas uma pessoa que pode acabar com Loki – ao falar isso, ele aponta para Shiryu – Meu querido pupilo, eu escondi isso de você, mas eu era o único da terra que sabia que esta batalha iria acontecer – quando Dohko profere estas palavras, todos ficam apavorados, então ele sabia e não contou a ninguem, e este treinara Shiryu já com o intuito do mesmo acabar com Ragnarok.

De repente, aparece Brunhilde, a mais poderosa das Valquírias, que acreditavam-se que eram filhas de Odin, estas deusas da morte coletavam a alma de cavaleiros famosos para que este lutasse a favor de Loki e Odin neste novo ragnarok, então ela olha os cavaleiros e fala:

-- Então é com vocês que o Senhor Loki deseja lutar, ha. Só estou aqui porque os cavaleiros deuses, que serviram Hilda e voltaram portanto as poderosíssimas Mimirs, desejam lutar com 7 de vocês: Thor de Mimir de Fekda, deseja lutar contra Seiya, Fenrir de Mimir de Alioth, deseja lutar contra Shiryu, Háguen de Mimir de Merak, deseja lutar contra Hyoga, Mime de Mimir de Benetona, deseja um duelo de harpas com Orpheu, Alberich de Mimir de Merguez, deseja lutar contra Dohko, Bado de Mimir de Arcor deseja lutar com Ikki, Shido de Mimir de Mizar deseja lutar com Shun. Daqui a duas semanas, nas planícies de Midgard aconteceram estas batalhas, estejam lá, vocês conhecem muito bem o local de batalha, boa sorte. -- Então, quando Brunhilde está se retirando, Shiryu pergunta:

-- E Zigfried, o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros deuses não lutará?

Brunhilde da uma risada e responde:

-- Ele ainda não chegou? Aquele traidor quando tomou posse da Mimir de Douhbe (eu naum sei como se escreve ) disse que lutaria a favor dos cavaleiros de Athena...

Então Brunhilde se retira, e os cavaleiros de bronze, Dohko e Orpheu se espantam, então, um cavaleiro se opôs a Loki e nos ajudará... Neste momento, Saori se retira sem que percebam, está não avisou pra onde ia, não deixou recados, mas uma coisa é certa, ela podia ter ido ao Olimpo, depois das palavras de Shion... Os cavaleiros irão se preparar para batalha, mas precisam de Kameis para igualar o poder com as Mimirs, mas não sabem como faram isso...

**FIM DO 1° CAPÍTULO DE:**

**O RETORNO DE RAGNAROK**


	2. Capítulo 2

**O NOVO RAGNAROK**

**Capítulo 2**

**Asgard**

Hilda estava a descansar no palácio de Valhala, a paz voltara a reinar sobre as terras de "Asgard", mas nevava muito, o que era estranho, já que estava a região em pleno verão. Ela estava deitada em sua cama quando sua irmã Fleur chega com a notícia de que Athena estava no palácio. Hilda fica pasma e então vai receber a ilustre convidada...

-- Athena, à que devo a sua presença em minhas terras? -- Hilda com sua voz sempre serena pergunta

-- Hilda, queria que você soubesse que seus deuses estão contra nós, inclusive Odin, aquele que você representa aqui na Terra, quero saber o porque disso? E o que é Ragnoarok, de quem tanto os meus cavaleiros ouvirão falar dos lábios de um deus chamado Loki...

Hilda fica atónita, esta não sabia o que estava acontecendo desde que a mesma não mais podia sentir o cosmo de Odin sobre suas terras, mas o verdadeiro motivo para a sua surpresa é o fato de que Odin estava do lado de Loki, o grande causador do Ragnarok, que fora o fim do mundo para os povos nórdicos, então ela começa a falar:

-- Estou surpresa Athena, pois não sabia disso que você está contando agora, mas tenho duas perguntas a lhe fazer: Odin está ao lado de Loki? O que Loki disse a seus cavaleiros?

-- Sim Hilda, Odin está ao lado de Loki e Loki afirmou que um novo Ragnarok estava pra começar, e seus cavaleiros deuses também estão do lado de Loki, com excessão de Siegfried, que se aliará a nós nesta batalha

Hilda pensa com uma face de medo: "Um novo Ragnarok acontecerá?? Porquê?? Porque Odin estaria ao lado de Loki?? Por que Loki quer esta batalha novamente?? Siegfried está ao lado dos cavaleiros de Athena??" Então ela pergunta:

-- Onde está Siegfried?

-- Ainda não chegou, mas já está portando a armadura divina Mimir de Douhbe... Mas, Hilda, quero lhe fazer um pedido: Venha comigo para até o Olimpo... Preciso conversar com os deuses...

Hilda balança a cabeça, então o cosmo de Athena some do palácio de Valhala, juntamente com o de Hilda, quando a mesma abre os olhos, ela (Hilda) se depara com uma enorme massa de névoa e uma espécie de templo por traz dessa névoa, então ela pensa: "Aqui é o Olimpo?" Hilda e Athena caminham para até o templo, então uma voz misteriosa lhes fala:

-- Bem Vindas Athena e Hilda, sigam por aqui – Era Hermes, o mensageiro do Olimpo, este portava a sua armadura, então Athena e Hilda começam a adentrar o templo, mas Hermes continua em frente a porta do templo. Athen fala:

-- Hermes, a sua presença também é importante em minha reunião...

-- Athena, ainda estamos esperando mais uma presença para aqui chegar, e enquanto eu não fechar os portões do Olimpo, eu devo protege-lo com minha vida...

Athena pensa: "Quem mais falta?" então está entra de vez com a presença de Hilda no Olimpo.

**Olimpo**

Athena adentra um salão com várias cabines que estão sendo protegidas por névoas, então ela e Hilda ficam de frente para a cabine maior, era a cabine de Zeus, o deus dos deuses, pai de Athena, irmão de Hades e Poseidon.

Zeus chega e a névoa que cobria as outras cabines começa a cessar, vários deuses aparecem, na cabine ao lado esquerdo de Zeus, está Hera, as outras duas do lado direito estão vazias, mas Athena sabe de quem são aquelas cabines: Poseidon e Hades, mas Poseidon estava preso e Hades morto, então ela já não espera mais a presença dos dois. Observando outras cabines, ela vê a presença de Ares, Ártemis, Apolo, Dionísio, Hefesto, Afrodite, Demetér e muitos outros deuses, então ela olha mais duas cabines vazias, uma lhe parecia pertencer a Hermes, então a outra poderia ser de Hércules, que apesar de ser um semi-deus, este era considerado um deus para os humanos... Então Athena vira-se para seu pai e pergunta:

-- Devo começar o falatório, pa... -- Mas Athena é interrompida pela chegada de um deus que se localizava em suas costas, era um cosmo conhecido pela mesma e por Hilda, que olhava atónita para aquele que lhe tomou o controle:

-- Não esperara seu tio para uma coisa tão importante Athena?

Athena está surpresa, mas como Poseidon escapara da ânfora com o selo de Athena, então ela pergunta:

-- Então era de você que Hermes estava falando? Então, Hermes sabia disto, como você se libertou?

-- Calma, são muitas perguntas – Poseidon dá uma risada sarcástica – Primeiro, Hermes não espera somente por mim, segundo, meu irmão me libertou, pois este sabe o que está acontecendo com o mundo o qual é regido por você e percebeu que a ameaça também se volta para contra o Olimpo...

Athena olha novamente para Zeus e vê em seus olhos que Poseidon estava falando a verdade, este vai para a sua cabine e senta-se, dominando o corpo de Julian Solo, então Athena pergunta para Zeus:

-- Quem mais estará por vir pai?

-- Teu querido tio que não morreu minha filha, está atraz de ti neste momento e tu não percebestes? -- Zeus possui uma voz que ecoa por todo Olimpo, seus longos cabelos dançavam aos céus...

Athena então pensa: "Será que é... Não, não pode ser..."

Era Hades, este estava acompanhado por Hermes, que fechara o portão do Olimpo, também com Hades, estava Hércules, que esperava seu tio nas portas do Olimpo (detalhe, em minha fic, os deuses não apareceram em suas formas reais, apenas Hades, que eu sei como ele é... ) então Hades fala:

-- Olá Athena, vejo que ainda não se recuperou desde a nossa luta... -- Seus olhos azuis penetravam a alma de Athena, que estava muito surpresa com a vinda de Hades, então ela pergunta:

-- Mas... co-como você ainda está vivo? Eu mesma te matei Hades, eu vi com meus olhos os campos Elysius desabando, como você ainda está vivo? -- Athena está nervosa, ela não acredita em Hades, não acha que ele lutará do lado dos cavaleiros de Athena nessa batalha, então Hades fala:

-- Pff... pelo jeito, você caiu em minha ilusão, como você é patética, acha que o amor dos humanos é capaz de me derrotar... Não merece o título de deusa Athena...

Hades se vira e vai para sua cabine, então Hércules fala para Athena:

-- Não se preocupe, ele lutará de nosso lado, é que este ainda guarda o rancor por ter sido enfraquecido pelo amor...

Athena está um pouco aliviada com as palavras de Hércules, então o mesmo e Hermes vão para suas respectivas cabines, então Athena começa a falar:

-- Como vocês já devem saber, os deuses das terras nórdicas querem travar uma guerra conosco, o que o seu superior, Loki, chama de Ragnarok, o Novo Ragnarok, então eu trouxe Hilda, que é a representante de Odin aqui em Gaia para nos explicar o que seria Ragnarok e o que Odin está pensando em fazer e... -- Athena é interrompida por Hilda, que está nervosa por está numa sala com vários deuses que não são de sua crença

-- Eu não sei o que Odin quer, mas posso afirmar que o Ragnarok, é... é a pior coisa que vocês podem temer... Foi intitulado Ragnarok, o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, ou seja, O FIM DO MUNDO. Isto começou com as ameaças do Lobo Fenrir nas terras de Asgard, a revolta de Hel, em Nifelhein e pricipalmente pelo fato de Loki, ter matado Baldr, o deus da força e filho de Odin. Vocês dever temer o cavalo de Odin, Sleipnir,pois ele é o cavalo e o ser-vivo mais rápido do mundo e sua lança Grugnir, que pode cortar tudo o que vê... Vocês também devem temer muito a beleza de Freya, que esconde o seu imenso poder, o poder espiritual de Frey, e o martelo de Thor, a força de Baldr, os dentes e o poder de Fenrir, Hel, e o pior de tudo, o poder devastador de Loki, que possui o Dragon Orb, que pode controlar todo e qualquer dragão do mundo, com apenas uma excessão, o Dragão Chinês, pois o Dragão Chinês é o mais poderoso deles, só possui um no mundo e é o único com poder para destruir os outros dragões e o Dragon Orb – então Athena lembra do que o Mestre Dohko falou, afinal, Shiryu era um dragão chinês – então, a sorte está lançada deuses da mitologia grega...

Os deuses estavam empolgados, finalmente haveria uma boa briga, então Hades fala:

-- Tenho um plano para nós... Devemos ressucitar minhas 108 estrelas maléficas, meus dois maiores servos, Hypnos e Thanatos e os marinas de Pôseidon, juntar todos os coroas do sol, bersékers e cavaleiros celestiais na mansão onde os cavaleiros de Athena estão e fazer nosso sangue chover por lá, assim, todos eles portaram kameis, o que será útil para esta batalha que não será apenas entre deuses... -- sem pensar, Hades logo ressucita seus cavaleiros e os encaminha para a mansão de Athena, os Bersékers, Coroas do Sol, Marinas e Cavaleiros Celestiais também são teleportados para lá, então Zeus fala para todos eles:

-- Cavaleiros... – então o sangue dos deuses começa a cair por lá – agora, nós temos uma guerra para travar, todos nós somos aliados nesta batalha, todos vocês vão possuir uma kamei... -- neste momento, os deuses começam a vestir suas armaduras, para irem para terra (gaia) – nós devemos lutar juntos, como uma mitologia, devemos esquecer todos aqueles de quem guardamos rancor, quem nos matou e lutar pelo mundo, então vamos lá...

**Gaia**

Os cavaleiros de Athena são surpreendidos pela chegada de seus inimigos, mas Hypnos tomma a frente e fala:

-- Somos todos aliados nesta guerra, não devemos brigar – e todos os cavaleiros de Hades tomam consiência disso fácil, pois estes já haviam sido alertados por Hades...

Os outros cavaleiros começam a chegar também, e começa o falatório de Zeus e a cair sangue do céu, o corpo de todos os cavaleiros começou a sumir por traz do cosmo, logo logo, todos os cavaleiros que alí estavam estariam com suas kameis, prontos para a maior e mais sangrenta batalha de todos os tempos...

**CABOU-SE O QUE ERA DOCE, AGORA, SÓ NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	3. Capítulo 3

**(AEW FANS DE MINHA FIC, EU DEMOREI PRA POSTAR, PQ TAVA SEM TEMPO GERAL, MAS AGORA, A HISTÓRIA VAI VOLTAR COM FORÇA TOTAL) **

**O NOVO RAGNAROK**

**Capítulo 3**

**T**odos os cavaleiros agora portavam kameis, os principais deles eram os cavaleiros de Athena, Hades e Poseidon, por serem os mais poderosos. Com o sangue ainda caindo dos céus, e os poucos cavaleiros que faltavam vestirem suas kameis, Shiryu percebe um cosmo conhecido se aproximando da mansão Kido. Era Siegfried, ele tinha chegado. Todos os cavaleiros de Athena estavam a postos, atentos aos movimentos dele, pois este poderia ser um inimigo mandado para ser um espião, mas Shiryu os acalma, ele acredita que Siegfried está lá para ajudar:

-- O que faz aqui Siegfried, porquê se opôs a Loki e os outros deuses? -- Shiryu pergunta

-- Eu não acredito em Loki, por isso, me juntarei aos cavaleiros de Athena, mas só vim aqui para dar um aviso, pois como sou um dragão, posso ser controlado por Loki a qualquer momento... Shiryu, o único que pode derrotar Loki é você, pois és o mais poderoso dos dragões, o Dragão Chinês – Shiryu fica atônito, então lembra de que seu mestre havia falado isso, Dohko toma a frente

-- Basta apenas que você aprenda a controlar todo o poder de um verdadeiro dragão chinês e também, aprender a técnica: Last Dragon

-- Que técnica é essa mestre?

-- Last Dragon é um técnica em que o dragão que você possui em suas costas vai controlar o seu corpo e criar uma armadura própria, mais poderosa que qualquer armadura do mundo, Dragon Skin, que é feita da pele do próprio dragão chinês... mas é uma técnica muito poderosa, você deve ser muito bem preparado para executá-la, não bastam duas semanas... deveriam ser 4 semanas ou mais... Vamos para Rozan para treinar esta técnica, você deve aprênde-la rapidamente

-- Siegfried, o que você fará? -- Shiryu pergunta

-- Irei treinar com você Shiryu, se seu mestre permitir

Dohko desconfia de Siegfried, pois o mesmo falou que poderia estar sendo controlado por Loki e não permite, então os cavaleiros de Athena o cercam, Seiya fala:

-- Pessoal, porque vocês estão o cercando, não percebem que ele está do nosso lado agora?

-- Qualquer um pode ser amigo ou inimigo nesta batalha verme insolente, ainda não aprendeu – retruca Radamanthys – se formos confiar em nosso inimigo, estaremos perdendo tempo

Neste momento, Athena e Hilda chegam a mansão Kido, e Hilda se depara com Siegfried, aquele que ela amava estava lá, mas ela percebeu que não era ele, a sua mente estava um pouco alterada, ele parecia estar sendo controlado, lutando para fugir do controle, então, com lágrimas em seu rosto, ela fala:

-- Este não é o Siegfried, ele está sendo controlado, devemos matá-lo antes que suas palavras, Mestre Dohko, cheguem até Loki

Então, Radamanthys toma a frente e fala:

-- Eu lutarei com ele, quero testar o poder da Kamei de Wyvern, Muahuahuahua

Os cavaleiros fazem um cerco, então, Siegfried fica parado com a cabeça baixa, esperando o ataque de Radamanthys. Os seus cabelos pairavam sobre o ar, sua mimir reluzia um belo brilho em suas asas e seu helmo estava em seu braço esquerdo, então, Radamanthys fala:

-- Vamos testá-lo, SeiKiShiKiMeiKaHa – a técnica de Radamanthys que levará o seu oponente para uma outra dimensão a beira do Yomutsu. Rada estava confiante, mas percebeu que as asas de Douhbe se fecharam, este havia defendido a sua técnica, então, ele fala – então, estás mesmo do outro lado, daqui a duas semanas, quando os cavaleiros lutarem com vocês, eu te procurarei no campo de batalha, vamos ter uma batalha de dragões

Siegfrieg levanta vôo e parte, deixando Hilda muito triste, então, Aiacos chega perto de Radamanthys e pergunta:

-- Pelo jeito você ainda não aprendeu não é Rada? Sempre querendo subestimar seus oponentes, se não me engano, foi assim que você morreu... -- Radamanthys segura o pescoço de Aiacos, com muita raiva e então olha para Kanon, estava com a Kamei de Gêmeos, assim como o seu irmão Saga, Rada solta Aiacos e se dirige até Kanon, Saga entra na sua frente:

-- O que você quer, Rada? Não sabe que nesta batalha, somos todos aliados?

-- Não quero nada de você Saga, apenas de Kanon – Rada dá um soco em Saga, que o mesmo vai parar longe, então, chegando perto de Kanon, Radamanthys estende sua mão e fala:

-- Agora, somo aliados, mas ainda quero ter uma luta com aquele que se matou para me matar... não se preocupe, sou um homem de honra, traição não é comigo, apenas quero acabar logo com esses deuses para que nós tenhamos nossa luta, agora com armaduras mais poderosas... -- então, uma voz misteriosa aparece do nada

-- Poupe sua saliva, meu poderoso espectro, talvez, nenhum de nós estejamos vivos para depois desta batalha, então não adianta prometer batalhas.

Todos os 108 espectros se abaixam, mostrando submissão a Hades, os cavaleiros de Athena também, e os Marinas, não. Acham que Hades estava muito suspeito quanto a esta luta. Então, Poseidon aparece:

-- Aonde está o respeito de vocês com seus superiores meus Marinas?

Os Marinas se abaixam, então, Sorento levanta-se e fala:

-- Mestre, posso estar enganado, mas nós, marinas, achamos que Hades é nosso inimigo nesta batalha e... -- Sorento se espanta em ver que Hades levanta a espada das sombras a altura de seu rosto, e fala:

-- Posso cortar-te a língua agora, por duvidar das palavras de um deus, humano insolente, mas não o farei porque realmente sou aliado, não quero manchar as terras de minha sobrinha com sangue podre

Sorento fica indignado com tais palavras de Hades, mas se ajoelha a sua frente, então, Athena toma a palavra:

-- Meus cavaleiros, agora é oficial, teremos uma batalha sangrenta com os guerreiros deuses daqui a duas semanas e com os deuses logo em seguida, nossa única chance de vitória está em Shiryu, portanto, enquanto ele for treinar com seu mestre, Dohko, eu quero que Saga, Shura e Kamus fiquem lá para a sua proteção. Meus dourados, agora, estamos em uma batalha, onde devemos usar todas as nossas armas, portanto, todos portaram armas de libra e eu farei grupos de três para que possamos realizar Athena Exclamation...

-- ATHENA EXCLAMATION?! - Os dourados ficam atônitos com as palavras de Athena, aquela técnica das sombras que havia sido proibida pela mesma agora estava completamente liberada, será que o oponente agora é muito poderoso

-- Sim, Athena Exclamation, devemos utilizar todos os nossos poderes possíveis, agora vão, Dohko, Shiryu, Saga, Shura e Kamus, vocês não podem perder nem um pouco de tempo.

Shura fora ajudar Saga a levantar-se, após o murro de Radamanthys, então, os cinco cavaleiros abrem as asas e vão para as planícies de Rozan, enquanto isso, Athena separa os grupos dos cavaleiros de ouro que andaram juntos:

-- Mu, Miro e Aioria. Aldebaran, Death Mask e Afrodite. Kanon, Shaka e Aioros. Shion e Dohko ficaram com um antigo companheiro deles que eu estarei trazendo daqui a pouco.

-- Quem é Senhorita Saori, posso saber? -- Shion fica surpreso com as palavras de suas deusa

-- Você saberá, ele também está com a kamei já, e logo logo você saberá...

Então, no céu surge um clarão dourado, um imenso poder estava sendo liberado e Shion vê ao longe um poderoso cosmo que lhe era conhecido, mas ainda estava escondido sobre a chama que queimava de sua armadura, então este muito surpreso fala:

-- NÃO PODE SER... ESTE É...

CABOU-SE, AGORA, SÓ DIPOIS! Mas não vou demorar muito dessa vez . FUIZ


End file.
